


A new chapter

by Donya



Series: Frostiron fluff [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki cannot resist Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new chapter

Loki had never expected to be loved. Countless disappointments, disillusionments made him bitter and overly cautious. It was better to avoid opening up to another person, becoming vulnerable and easy to hurt. Without really wanting to, Loki reduced all his brief relationships to nothing more than sex. 

He never planned getting intimate with a friend of Thor, although that was a perfect way to infuriate his brother. It was Tony who made the first step and Loki followed, overwhelmed by a wave of hot desire. Without words, they discovered each other's body, exchanged kisses, searched for all the sweet spots. It had been some time since Loki allowed himself to let his guard down and he savoured every moment spent in Tony's bedroom. However, he knew the whole time it would not last, he was going to be thrown out as soon as possible, even before the last aftershocks of Tony's orgasm.

Loki would often say that nothing surprised him anymore. That wasn't true that day. Tony did something so unexpected after he was done, instead of pushing Loki away from himself, he pulled the confused god even closer, wrapped his arms around him and sighed contently. As if he genuinely enjoyed Loki's company, which just could not be true. They were enemies, how could Tony cuddle up with someone who loathed him? Was that his moment of weakness? Loki couldn't find enough strength to pull away from the mortal and leave, so he stayed, forced to snuggle and finally took a rest.

That was not all. Tony let him stay the night and in the morning he even shared his meal with Loki. An extraordinary meal called doughnuts, delightfully soft and covered in chocolate, and a warm, bitter drink known as coffee. They had breakfast in bed, how thoughtful of Tony, Loki barely had time to finish his second doughnut. Coffee-favoured kisses and a surprising gentleness Loki never thought he might enjoy made him forget about Thor. There was no time to be miserable and vengeful, not when a new feeling soothed his aching his heart. That sunny morning in Tony's tower could be a beginning of a new chapter and Loki was eager to try.


End file.
